1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal panel. The invention also relates to a liquid crystal television and a liquid crystal display each using the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode is currently one of the liquid crystal display driving modes widespread in television applications. In this driving mode, a nematic liquid crystal that has been oriented in homogeneous alignment with no electric field applied thereto is driven by in-plane electric field for image display. The IPS mode liquid crystal displays are characterized in that their viewing angle is wider than that of liquid crystal displays in other driving modes. However, the IPS mode has a problem in which a change in image color depending on viewing angle (also called color shift in oblique directions) is significant.
As a solution to the problem, there is disclosed an IPS mode liquid crystal display in which a polymer film (TAC layer) whose in-plane and thickness-direction retardations are small is used as a protective layer for a polarizer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-307291). In the conventional liquid crystal display, however, the color shift in oblique directions is not sufficiently overcome. Thus, it has been demanded to solve the problem.